FEAR 2 connection for Alma and Sgt Beckett (Plausible Fact)
by FearedAnomally
Summary: I believe i have found a hidden connection for Alma and Sgt Beckett. This would prove several of the writters of this Fanfic site to be true or at least clost to truth. Please read on and i welcome your comments and dis belief. I should be able to back this finding up with game play stuff.


While playing F.E.A.R 2 for the 15th time (its probably the finest game i like to play) I may have stumbled on something interesting which can develop upon the back story of this game. I know there are Fan Fiction pages that develop on imagined stories for this game as there are with all games, but oddly enough some of those stories might be true.  
Before i go into detail, I'm a diehard F.E.A.R fan. My favorite is part 2. When i play a game like this i want to know everything about it; Similar to Halo or Mass effect. I love it. It gives me something to do when I'm bored at work. So please don't take any of this as Fan Fiction or cross over crap. I'm posting this up because i want opinions and to see if anyone else heard this.

I have always wanted to know some of the gibberish that Alma mutters throughout the game. We all know she talks about searching for her babies, and Its plausible that Point mans actual name is Arthur because it sounds like Alma is saying this just before entering the Morgue (all previous fan theories) but i found something more interesting (at least to me).

While playing in Wade elementary i had just passed through that real scary part, you know, where the lockers are slamming, you have that patter-nous boom boom slamming like drums to a beat and apparitions here and there with the grunts and groans of hell like beasts hunting you down. And you notice Alma several times. We all know that right after this Alma pins you to a wall, after screaming " Whyyyyyy! WHyyyyyy!" and then takes a step back. It would seem she notices how you see her, in her hag like form. She changes to a much more attractive woman, and then you can hear her say distinctly " Don't you see". then she drops you. Now comes the tough to distinguish muttering

The first few times i was intrigued and thought i heard "you hrum herrrm herrm me." The next time it was "Hrum came brmm for me". Now im crazy when it comes to parts like this, meaning i will restart the checkpoint over and over until i get it exactly. I ended up quitting after 10 times.

This time i was smarter. I downloaded a frame capture software program and a sound recorder ( not just for this game/ i do audio visual work now that im older). While playing i started the devices. I played through the game through this part and recorded. Then i stopped and checked the recording. I slowed it down. This is what i heard:

Dont you see.. (it fades off a bit) You came back for me"

This is intriguing to me because if im correct ( and this may be completely off and i implore the forum owners to check this out if they dare) but this would mean that Alma is not infatuated with you solely because of your Psychic signature or the fact that you have been attuned to her the the chamber, but perhaps Alma remembers you from her child hood. This would be prior to her lock up in the vault.

There is some backing to this and it does not completely disrupt the timeline of Fear. At the school there are pictures littered throughout the school showing Alma, and even class rosters with pics of Alma depicted as a child. You can see a teacher made picture of Michael Becket in one of the classrooms also. There is a swing there also - something Alma used in vivid hallucinations you have as Becket - Alma is scattered on the school billboard as well as est 1978 plausibly what we saw on this wiki as Alma's Birth year. Is it possible that Beckett's hallucinations of that swing arnt hallucinations at all, but Alma forced memories from when Becket was a child)

What im pointing at is it can be seemingly plausible that perhaps Becket and Alma are with in each others Age and maybe were class mates or even friends (deeper maybe) in this school. Nothing is impossible but i do respect the fact that nothing is solid until the developers release it.

Something very funny here I would like to point out, Initially I tried to confirm my idea on an actual Fear Forum. I thought they may discus game FAQs and issues etc.. Well I was wrong. The forum evolved a lot in the past few years and I was called a newfa% and a pony (whatever that means). So I brought it here. Perhaps you guys can appreciate it more.

I welcome your comments and disbelief.  
I also welcome anything else

This is just something i found interesting. Thank you for reading.


End file.
